


Wearing Thin

by kyouko68 (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Massage, Riding, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyouko68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto begs for a back massage from Akaashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing Thin

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more Bokuaka fics tbh

“I’m so sore!” Bokuto complained loudly as he and Akaashi entered the club room.

“Stop complaining and hurry up and change. We’re already late to practice.” Akaashi said as he set down his back pack. It was after school and they were late because both of them were in charge of cleaning the classroom. (Actually it was Bokuto who had to do it but he begged Akaashi to stay back with him.)

“But my back hurts~! I was already in pain from yesterday’s practice.” He whined. Akaashi gave him an incredulous look.

“If you feel so bad, then maybe you should sit practice out today, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said simply as he pulled off his tie.

“What? I can’t do that! I’m the captain! Plus I would feel myself get rusty if I miss a day of practice!” he argued. Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know what to tell you then.” Akaashi was quick at changing clothes so he was already pulling on his shorts as the talked.

“But my baaack~! Massage it for me?” he asked with puckered lips and big eyes. Akaashi sighed.

“Why do you always want a back massage? Are you lying so you can get me to rub your back?” Akaashi accused with crossed arms. It’s true. Bokuto loves receiving a back rub. That’s as long as they don’t try to make it painful like what happened at the training camp*.

“I’m not lying though! Please! Just this once, I’ll do anything!” Bokuto was now on his knees crawling up to Akaashi and held his hand about to kiss it. Akaashi yanked his hand away before he could.

“Alright, alright, I’ll do it. But don’t you tell anyone about this.”  The raven agreed finally. Bokuto beamed. Akaashi sighed again. He’s been doing that a lot lately. There was a reason that Akaashi didn’t want to do this.

As he watched Bokuto strip his shirt off Akaashi gulped. He had an extreme weakness for Bokuto’s body. He wasn’t even sure if he had a crush on him or just lusting after his muscles. Akaashi just needed push all of those feelings down his throat so he could get this over with.

Bokuto laid down a mat that they often used for stretching and laid down on his stomach. “You can use this oil.”  He gestured to the bottle of clear liquid sitting next to him.

“Whatever, let’s just hurry before the team comes looking for us.” Akaashi quickly locked the door first. He didn’t want anyone walking in on this shameful display.

He kneeled down on his knees beside Bokuto. His eyes studied the form of his back and it already made his face flush a little. “Alright here goes nothing.” He poured the soft liquid in his hands and rubbed them together before he pressed his palms to Bokuto’s awaiting triceps.

Bokuto let out a soft sigh as Akaashi’s fingers worked over his back muscles. His hands smoothly traveled from the top of his shoulders to his lower back. “Mmm…yeah. Rub me deeper…” Bokuto moaned.

Akaashi was sweating. Why is he making those noises? Is he doing this on purpose?

He shook his head and dug his fingers deeper into taught skin. Akaashi almost moaned at the feeling of his muscles beneath his fingers. This is the first time he’s touched Bokuto’s body like this. It was already making his shorts feel tight.

This was bad.

He definitely had an erection now. Akaashi briefly panicked. Bokuto would notice immediately since he was wearing such loose basketball shorts. Bokuto’s eyes were closed right now but Akaashi stopped his ministrations.

His hands kind of floated there in a paused manner. Akaashi was considering just running out of there hoping that Bokuto won’t see him like this, but it was too late.

“Heyy, why’d you stop?” Bokuto looked over his shoulder. Akaashi hunched, trying to conceal himself.

“U-umm…” This was terrible because he was sure his face was all kinds of red.

“Akaashi are you okay? You look like your gonna pass out.” He observed as he sat up.

“Wait, wait don’t get up!” Akaashi pushed his knees together and tried to move away but Bokuto caught him.

“Akaashi, do you have a boner?” he asked with his head tilted slightly. Akaashi was stunned but he now had a front view of Bokuto’s chest. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“You brought this upon yourself.” Akaashi said before he suddenly attacked Bokuto’s lips with his own. The owlish teen made a startled noise as they both crashed down onto the mat. Akaashi’s hands rubbed across Bokuto’s shoulders and biceps, admiring their shape and girth.

“Akaashi..? Mnn...” he tried saying but the raven pushed his tongue inside his mouth. Bokuto hands went up to Akaashi’s shoulders but he didn’t push him away. In fact he leaned into the kiss and his hands moved down to his waist.  Bokuto moved his tongue in sync with Akaashi’s.

Akaashi was a bit surprised for a moment, but then felt a rush of relief as he continued kissing his gorgeous captain.

“Akaashi…wh-where is this coming from?” he moaned as Akaashi kissed and sucked at his neck trying to quickly leave a mark.

“I can’t take it anymore. You make me crazy.” Akaashi breathed as his hand moved down to Bokuto’s crotch. This made him jump.

“Uuh…are you sure about this?” Bokuto’s face was flush when Akaashi looked up at him. His hands were already pulling at Bokuto’s belt. His erection was pushing against his pants.

“You don’t have to do anything, I promise. Just sit back and let me touch you.” Akaashi quickly undid his belt. “J-just let me have this.” His voice was ragged. He wanted to finally want to be the one controlling Bokuto. He always had been do submissive to Bokuto’s antics, for once he’d like to do the pushing.

Akaashi sat down on Bokuto’s legs to hold him down.

“W-wait, you’re not gonna do _that_ are you-uhaa~!” Bokuto through his head back as Akaashi took his member into his mouth. Akaashi has never done this before but he’s always fantasized about doing this to Bokuto. The moans he made encouraged him to take more in his mouth.

“It’s so hard…To be honest I wasn’t sure you’d respond so positively.” Akaashi stroked his hard length and used his index finger to tease the head. Bokuto’s breath was ragged as he couldn’t respond. Akaashi continued licking at the sides and anywhere he could get his tongue on.

He then pushed his length deep inside his mouth.

Akaashi moaned sending vibrations through his cock as he boldly bobbed his head up and down. “Oh god. Akaashiii…I’m not gonna last long…” he groaned.

Akaashi removed his mouth at that. “So soon? I’m not quite done with you yet, Bokuto-san” Akaashi licked his lips and gave him a look of pure seduction. Rarely does Akaashi smile so Bokuto felt his heart skip a beat.

Akaashi pulled off his shirt and shorts. His body was leaner and paler that Bokuto’s body which made Akaashi feel jealous sometimes, but mostly aroused.

 _Akaashi is so beautiful!_ He thought excitedly. He turned around and pulled Bokuto’s pants completely off while straddling his chest. Bokuto wanted to touch Akaashi but he was still surprised by the whole situation that he was hesitant.

“I’d thought you’d enjoy a little show.” Akaashi took the oil and poured it on his fingers then brought them to his entrance.

“Holy shit…” Bokuto sucked in a breath. Akaashi sighed as he slipped a finger inside. This he has done before because of his occasional fantasies about this very moment. He closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles so he could slip more fingers inside and move them in and open more efficiently.

Bokuto placed his hands on Akaashi’s thighs and stroked the soft skin there. He parted Akaashi’s cheeks wider. Akaashi gasped when his hips were pulled closer to Bokuto’s face. “Huh-ahh!?”

Bokuto pulled him close enough to pull Akaashi’s erection into his mouth. Akaashi gasped and moaned. “Wait you don’t have to-ahha…” Akaashi tried not thrusting into his mouth, but involuntarily bucked his hips.

Bokuto tried to mimic what Akaashi did to him and bobbed his head up and down. He couldn’t take this treatment because he might come. “I’m ready, Bokuto-san. Let me ride you.” He panted. He let go of Akaashi’s hips letting his cock slip out of his mouth.

“I can’t believe this is happening. Akaashi you’re so gorgeous.” Bokuto said breathlessly.

Akaashi made quick work of turning around and straddling his hips. He lustfully moved his hands over Bokuto’s abs and pecs. He flicked his nipples with the tips of his fingers earning him a whimper. Akaashi was unsure whether he loved Bokuto or just lusted after his body, but right now that wasn’t of his concern at the moment.

He pressed the tip of Bokuto’s cock to his entrance and didn’t hesitate to push down.

He wanted this. He needed this.

He could feel Bokuto tense underneath him as he forced himself down. It was tight but Akaashi knew he could deal with the slight pain.

“A-are you sure you’re ok with this?” Bokuto stuttered as Akaashi seated himself fully onto his lap. Akaashi hushed him and rolled his hips enticingly. His captain groaned and placed his hands on Akaashi’s hips loving the hot tightness that was his setter.

“Does it feel good, Bokuto-san?” he inquired as he began bouncing his hips up and down. He had his hands placed firmly on his chest for balance.

“Ohh, god yeah…” He responded. The room was filled with hard pants and soft skin contact. With Akaashi’s thrusts he tried angling his hips so that he could find his own prostate, but it wasn’t an easy task.

Bokuto on the other hand was getting restless. He didn’t like Akaashi’s current pace. It was too slow. He began thrusting upwards trying to gain speed, but Akaashi wouldn’t have it. “Hold still you- whaa!”

Bokuto sat up and wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s torso and hugged him tightly. “What are you doing?” Akaashi struggled. Bokuto held him there for a moment before he began thrusting up into him. Akaashi let out a surprised moan when he felt his prostate being grazed.

“So good… I can’t help myself.” Bokuto mumbled as he sucked at an area on Akaashi’s neck. Power was slowly slipping away from Akaashi but he wasn’t bold enough to try and stop this. It felt too good.

Bokuto put a lot of power into the thrusts driving Akaashi crazy. He couldn’t even keep his voice down. He wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s shoulders for balance.

Bokuto then pushed Akaashi down onto the mat and continued his thrusts. “B-bokuto-san!” Akaashi yelped. He wrapped his legs around his waist as he accepted his fate. He completely relinquished the dominance to his senpai.

This time his prostate was being hit straight on. Akaashi’s eyes widened. Bokuto’s pace hadn’t slowed as he ruthlessly pound into him. “W-wait! I…I can’t take it!” Akaashi moaned desperately. He was so close to climax it was mind numbing. His feet pointed and his toes curled at the sensation.

Bokuto didn’t even mind the scratches Akaashi inflicted upon his back. It felt too good for him to care. Bokuto aimed his thrusts at one spot since Akaashi seemed to like it.

“N-no! I’m coming!” Akaashi gasped throwing his head back with his eyes squeezed shut. His release came over him so suddenly. His cum splattered onto both of their stomachs. His legs shook briefly before unraveling themselves from Bokuto’s waist. Akaashi just laid there panting and slowly coming down from his high.

Bokuto slipped out of Akaashi and began stroking himself. Akaashi’s eyes widened at the fact that Bokuto hadn’t come yet. “Akaashi, we aren’t done yet…” he panted lustfully. “I know you just came but please bear with me.”

Akaashi’s face flushed a deeper color as he looked down at Bokuto’s swollen erection. “Turn around on your hands and knees.” He ordered softly. Akaashi’s heart skipped.

He quickly did what he was told despite the ache he felt in his hips. Bokuto smoothed his hands over the raven’s bottom before he smacked one cheek.

Akaashi jumped with a startled squeak. He was now starting to feel the slight sting of embarrassment now that his mind wasn’t clouded with arousal.

“I’ll try to make you feel good again Keiji, I promise!” He said making Akaashi blush again from the use of his given name.

Bokuto pressed himself inside slowly, but with ease. They both moaned stiffly. “Bokuto-san…please just hurry…” Akaashi just wanted to get this over with. He wondered how much time has passed now.

Bokuto then began thrusting hard but slowly. It didn’t take long for him to find Akaashi’s prostate. Akaashi’s sudden moans told Bokuto that he got the right spot and began moving faster.

“B-bokuto-s-saan~!” he whimpered desperately. He could already feel himself getting hard again. Bokuto made it worse by wrapping his fingers around the once again growing heat. “Ahhnn! H-hold onn…”

“Keijiii~” Bokuto’s thrust got faster and faster with snapping strength. Akaashi’s tongue unconsciously lolled out and his eye rolled back. He was glad that Bokuto couldn’t see such an embarrassing facial expression. Akaashi wasn’t even aware of how much noise was coming out of his mouth.

Bokuto added pressure to his thrusts making Akaashi’s hips press fully onto the mat and his feet point towards the ceiling. His erection rubbed against the mat from the rough continuous thrusting.

 _I’m coming! I’m coming!_ Akaashi thought frantically. Bokuto was also very near close to climax. He had his arms around Akaashi’s waist and clung to his body until they both came to their earth shattering releases.

Akaashi spilled his essence all over the mat beneath him while Bokuto shamefully came inside his tight heat. Their cum spilled below them even more as Bokuto pulled out with a satisfied groan.

Akaashi felt wet, tired, and gross. He laid their boneless underneath Bokuto who was still lying on top of him and kissing Akaashi’s neck.

“You’re heavy.” Akaashi growled.

“Oh sorry! Hehe…” Bokuto rolled off of him onto the floor. “Ah! The floor’s cold!”

Akaashi struggled to pick himself up to sitting position. His entire body ached. He could belive what they had just done out of nowhere.

“Wow, Akaashi! That was…” Bokuto began to say before the doorknob the clubroom shook.

“ _Why is the door locked? Bokuto! Akaashi! Are you guys in there? Open up! We are literally half way through practice!”_ Konoha’s disgruntled voice sounded behind the door.

“Oh crap! Let’s hurry and get dressed, Akaashi!” Bokuto leaped up and gather his clothing. Akaashi didn’t move, but he did stare at Bokuto with seething annoyance.

“There is absolutely no way I can go through practice after what we just did.” He stated.

“Oh, uhh-“

“ _I know you guys are in there! I can hear your voices!”_ Konoha jiggled the handle some more.

“Just a second!” Bokuto called. He helped Akaashi clean up and get dressed as quickly as possible. When they finally opened the door Konoha was in the middle of knocking.

“About damn time. Were you guys having a tea ceremony or something?” the blond inquired with his arms crossed.

“A-actually, Akaashi hurt himself and I was trying to help him!” Bokuto said hastily. “He doesn’t think he can play today, right Akaashi?”

Akaashi nodded shallowly. His mind was still a little clouded from getting the daylights fucked out him not five minutes ago.

As they walk down to the gym, Akaashi suddenly remembered. He grabbed the front of Bokuto’s shirt and pulled him close and whispered “You never actually had back problems did you.”

“…We better hurry to practice! Hehehe…”

**Author's Note:**

> http://onepieceperson.tumblr.com/


End file.
